I think im in love with you!
by SKITTELZZZ
Summary: Same as allways in the guild.But when Loke comes to visit Natsu realizes that he likes Lucy. Does she feel the same? NaLu


Hi everyone its OhMehGlob! this is my fanfic about NaLu! love them together!I hope you enjoy it please no mean I probably have a few mistaces but hey, who doesnt ok. I might add more it depends on if people like it or not tho so... yea :3 hope ya enjoy!

Lucy's POV

As I walked through my guild doors (the same as allways) I see Natsu adn Gray fighting, again. They constantly go at it and i'll never know why. Natsu stops and stares at me blankly, he waves and smiles that heart melting smile, I love his adorable smile. did i just think that? After waving back I go to see what Mirajane is up to. "Hey lucy its good to see you again!" I turn around to see Loke "it's good to see you again loke, how are ya?" I ask, Loke looks behind me only to find Natsu hovering above me " what are you doing back here Loke?" natsu asked seaming slightly jelous " im fine the spirit world is treating me pretty good and all, just wanted to cheek on my girl Lucy thats all" he says with a develish smile that starts to cover his whole face.

Natsu's POV

"His girl!"Lucy is not "his girl" shes mine! did i just think that? "well thats great Loke! thank you for cheeking up on me every once in a while i apreciate it." Lucy says with a smile. I love Lucys smile, she is so beutiful because, well its lucy. She is a strong and powerful wizard/wrighter and I love that about her. "well I better get going see you again soon lucy." he smiled then grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed it then vanished. he kissed her hand! Why am I always so jelous over Lucy? am I in love with her? As lucy faced me she looked as if she had something on her mind that was bothering her, i could allways tell.

Lucy's POV

"Is there something wrong luce?" Natsu says with concern " I don't want him to worry so i guess im going to tell him the truth "nothing is wrong natsu, i just need to go...think" I need to get Natsu off of my mind, am i falling for him? " If you ever need me just call I'll allways be there for you Luce no matter how far away i am or busy i will have time for you." I start to walk away when I feel Natsu's hands on my shoulders pulling me close to him, he pulls me into him for a long wanting hug. He glares down at me like i was the only girl in the world (it maid me feel that way anyways) and he might feel the same way about me after all. I walk out of the guild wondering around the streets in front of my small house, my window is allways open so Natsu and happy can get in. The same friendly old man waves at me from the peer (sometimes he winks and does other perverted stuff but not today -_-), I always give him my best smile and wave back. Approaching the dock I sit and stare at the sea, all the fish swimming around remind me of Happy and Natsu "stop thinking about him lucy" i whisper to myself quietly like someone would hear me. 'I think i am in love with Natsu Drageneel, time to face it! His hair is like...candy, and his deep green eyes, wow. His smile is heart warming even on the saddest of days. Don't even get me started on his muscles! I've allways secretly thought they where very sexy." I look up at the sunset, its all ready noon. "Its beautiful isnt it Lucy?" Natsu sat down beside of me looking straight up at the falling sunset "I didn't wan't you to be lonely so i came to company you, i really like being around you luce." He might like me after all, back to reality"yea it is" I cant help but smile thinking about how romantic this is, me and Natsu alone without happy for once. "There is only one thing that can beat that sunset's ass any day." he glares over at me "whats that, food?" He looks back up "no not food, this girls smile, its the only thing that keeps me going sometimes." my heart sank into my stomach "she is the nicest to, good to everyone no matter what. A good wizard to strongest one I know, her eyes, wow there beutiful too, she is my everything, I would do anything for her no matter what it was. Shit Luce, even the way she dresses is cute." He grins up at the sky then looks back down at me "who is the girl, you really care about her dont you." He is probably talking about Erza or.. my thoughts where cut off " she is my everything allright! i see her every day i-i-ittss y-y-you l-l-ucee, ok its you, ive liked you for a long time now and i have been to shy to tell you because I was afraid you would hit me or not feel the same way!" he looks down and is ashamed of what he had just said to me. he looks back at me and he flinches when I lean in to kiss him. He kissed me back after realizing what had just happened, it was warm like I imagined it would be. He slipped away breaking the kiss and whispered " i-i-i l-love you l-lucy." I whispered in his ear "i love you to Natsu." He leaned in to kiss me, this time it was more passionate then the one before. He broke the kiss and said " i have waited to do that for such a long time."

If you like it tell me so i can make another! thank you for reading!I do not own Fairy Tail or its ! bye bye everyone. sorry for mistakes.


End file.
